Qui-Gon Jinn's Revenge
by Jedi Knight Cheese
Summary: Qui-Gon is sent on a diplomatic misson and falls in love with a Zharian.


STAR WARS™

Qui-Gon Jinn's Revenge

Chapter 1

Spak Falls

Qui-Gon withdrew his light-sabre just in time to stop Spak from slicing him in two. Under the instruction of Yoda, Qui-Gon was going to fight to the death against the Sith Lord. As the light-sabres clashed Qui-Gon could sense Spak's energy. The force was strong with him. Qui-Gon as an apprentice was no match for the Sith Lord. Just when things were about to turn for the worst Spak dropped his guard. Qui-Gon attacked with anger. He sliced a hole in his left arm almost totally destroying it. The Dark Lord fell to the ground. Spak's Light-sabre turned off. Qui-Gon walked up to Spak and held his sabre close to Spak's neck.

"Kill Me! Isn't that what you do to Dark Jedi?" Spak spluttered out in pain.

Qui-Gon withdrew and turned off his light-sabre. Spak got up. He reached for his Light-sabre but Qui-Gon grabbed it faster. He then threw it at Spak's feet. Spak yelled and picked his Light-sabre. They charged and both new that only one would survive. As they passed each other Qui-Gon struck Spak slicing him through the stomach. As Qui-Gon stopped, Spak stood there in disbelief before falling to the ground. As Qui-Gon turned around he could feel the energy of Spak fading. All of a sudden Spak's spirit tried to kill Qui-Gon by putting the power of the dark side into Qui-Gon's hart. Qui-Gon fell to the ground unconscious

Chapter 2 Escape From Zhar 

When Qui-Gon awoke he felt uneasy. He got up and found he could not see very well. After about five minutes he got up again and reached for his comlink, "Yoda, I've defeated Spak, but he did something after he fell. He's spirit went into to me. What does that mean?"

"It means you are in grave danger of turning to the Dark Side of the Force. You must get back to the Jedi Temple quickly."

With those words Qui-Gon ran back towards the ship. He ran miles, before he came to a village of Zharians. There he hid behind a tree and saw a beautiful women. He suddenly realised that he was having a strange sensation inside. It was something he could not describe. Though it made him feel happy to be alive. As the women kept walking she went into a house and then came out again with a towel wrapped around her. She kept walking until she was around 100m from where he was standing. She looked around and just as she was about to look at Qui-Gon he force jumped up into the tree. The girl kept walking. Qui-Gon without thinking followed her to a lake. There she took of the towel and dived in. Qui-Gon just couldn't get around to focussing again. He kept watching her swim naked up and down the lake. It was only when a sudden jolt of pain came that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Qui-Gon was about to jump down when he heard the sound of horns coming from everywhere. Qui-Gon then remembered what Yoda had said, "Do not let them discover your ship or they will hunt you down. Many a Jedi have been killed by Zharians. If you here horns blow they have found your ship and they will not stop hunting you until they have found you."

Qui-Gon leapt up higher into the trees when the pain came again. He missed the branch and fell landing in a smaller lake. When the girl heard this she rushed out off the lake and towards Qui-Gon. The she found him lying still. She picked him up and saw his Light-sabre. She did not know what it was and took it from him. Qui-Gon came to his senses and saw her pointing it towards her face about to press the active button. "No!" Qui-Gon yelled as he grabbed the sabre off her. It activated narrowly missing her face. She jumped back. Qui-Gon turned it off. He then looked over at the girl as she cried from shock. Qui-Gon tried to comfort her without success. He couldn't let them hear her cries or they would come chasing after her and find him. Suddenly the girl fainted. Qui-Gon checked that she was still alive. Qui-Gon soon found out why she had fainted. A swamp slug was emerging from the lake. Qui-Gon turned on his light-sabre and flung it at the slug. The slug dodged it. Qui-Gon force grabbed his sabre again. "This can't be," Qui-Gon thought, "swamp slugs are only found on Dagobah." The swamp slug used its lethal attack and formed a laser like weapon between its two horns. The Zharian was just coming around when it was fired at Qui-Gon who blocked it with his sabre. The beam bounced back and hit the slug in the stomach making it flinch. Qui-Gon used his sabre throw attack again. It went straight through the slug's head killing it instantly. Qui-Gon turned to see the girl standing. Qui-Gon turned off his sabre. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," the girl replied,

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asked,

"Sheila," she replied, "and yours is?"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi apprentice and on a diplomatic mission to Vortex, for the Jedi Council of Coruscant. I believe you have found my ship."

"What was that thing? Sheila asked,

"That was a Dagobah swamp slug one of the most dangerous animals in the galaxy. How it ended up on Zhar I do not know. But I'm guessing there is a Sith Lord behind it. Your lucky that I was here other wise you probably would have been dead. Can you remember if an outsider came in this area not long ago?"

"No, I'm sorry. You said you were headed to Vortex. How did you end up here?"

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short. On my way to Naboo to pick up supply's I felt a disturbance in the force. I asked Yoda who is my master if he wanted me to check it out. He said yes and here I found Spak, a Sith Lord or a Dark Jedi. I fought with him and destroyed him. He couldn't of been the one who brought the slug though. I followed him practically the whole way."   


End file.
